Cover glass is widely used in electronic devices having a touch function. Usually, the cover glass is provided with a plurality of decorative layers, so as to meet specific appearance requirements of the cover glass. For example, the cover glass can be divided into a visible region and a peripheral region. Normally, an ultraviolet (UV) textured layer is formed on the cover glass, and other decorative layers are then disposed on the UV textured layer, such that they can be attached to the glass cover. During the manufacturing process of the UV textured layer, it is required to clean and remove the uncured UV adhesive. However, during cleaning, since it is difficult to maintain a uniform rinsing force of the flushing liquid, the edge of the UV textured layer is prone to become serrated, thus significantly affecting the appearance yield of the cover glass.